


Give Me Toothaches

by AjaysLullaby



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaysLullaby/pseuds/AjaysLullaby
Summary: Mirage has a confession to give to Wraith, he just hopes she doesn't portal his ass off the drop ship.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Give Me Toothaches

**Author's Note:**

> My first dip into other ships!! I hope yall like it

Mirage grinned relentlessly, eyes almost sewn shut from the force. He had  _ finally _ beaten Bloodhound at chess. The victory was short lived, however.

"You play like a child." 

Crypto just had to ruin everything didn't he?

"Shut up! I won unqu-unvi-eqiv-fair and square!" Mirage glowered at the other man, brushing coloured bangs out of his eyes.

They were seated comfortably in the drop ships lounge, while Crypto hovered around the edges like a vampire. Wraith and Lifeline sat talking not too far away, while Pathfinder, for once, was quiet as he recharged. His lights were dim and he was settled in a sitting position against the far wall. Wattson was just coming out of the kitchen, a serving plate full of mugs in her hands. Mirage almost started drooling at the sight.

"Bonjour! Everyone, the hot chocolate is ready! Come and get a cup!"

Mirage almost upended the chess board in his haste, the creamy chocolate treat just begging him to come devour it. Or, at least, that was what went through his mind.

Bloodhound just sighed, shaking their head as they followed him.

Mirage made a beeline for the drinks, snatching two mugs before anyone else could. One mug was plain with the apex logo on it, while the other was shaped like a pumpkin. He paled a little before moving off towards Wraith, Lifeline having gone to get a cup herself.

"Here," he said, holding out the plain cup ,"I got you some. I know you like Wattson's cooking. Drinks? Consumables." He blushed.

Wraith just cocked an eye and smiled slightly. "Thanks."

"Y-yeah! Anytime. You know me, always thinking about others!" He struck a pose best he could with the drink in his hand, doing his best to ignore the pumpkin.

She snorted but only took a sip, sighing in content.

"Congrats on the win, by the way."

He sat next to her on the couch, knees touching barely. He liked being close to her, liked touching her. Liked watching her emotions play on her face, liked the way she constantly tucked her hair back.

Frankly, Mirage was in love. He just...hadn't really said it yet. He hope she understood though.

"Oh! Thank you. It was ar-aro-ardous. But, hey! No one can stand up to me for long!" He lowered his voice just a tad, "Afterall, you didn't."

He chuckled, not even the tiniest bit afraid of her glare. There wasn't any real heat there. Mostly just annoyance and affection.

"Whatever. I'm going to spend some time in the gardens."

He nodded, still grinning as he followed her, the both of them still carrying the hot chocolate. He took a sip, the heat almost scalding but not quite. It was positively  _ delicious. _

"So," he started, as they meandered through the plants,"what do you think of the drink?"

"It's good." Simple and short. It was so her, he couldn't help but smile.

Man, he was really in deep if a sentence two words long made him grin like an idiot.

He glanced out the window as the came to a stop next to a bench.

Worlds Edge looks so much more  _ peaceful _ from up here. Just as beautiful though. The fire and the ice combined into a glimmering, gleaming painting. He actually kind of liked it.

And it hit him then; there really was no better time than the present was there?

He set his hot chocolate down. 

"Hey...Renee."

That got her attention, as she turned towards him with an inquisitive eyebrow cocked, the question dancing in her eyes.

He motioned to his chocolate drink, and waited until hers was in a similar position to grab her hand and pull her close, face burying into her scarf.

"Ah wuff yew." It was quiet, but heartfelt. And totally, completely not understandable.

"What?" She demanded, arms wrapping around him and toying with the hem of his undershirt.

He pulled back a bit, looking her in the eyes.

"I love you. Like, a lot, you know?"

She looked stunned. Absolutely, positively  _ floored.  _ He savored the expression. It wasn't often you'd see her like that.

"I-are you serious, Elliot? Because I swear if this is some kind of prank I'm-"

He cut her off with a kiss, putting all the love he could into it so she'd understand.

It was quick but intense, and he could feel her desperation for it to be real. And it was.

He pressed his forehead to hers, looking her deep in the eyes with a hand on her cheek, thumb stroking across.

"I love you Renee Blasey. A lot."

A single tear slipped out, "I love you too, Elliot Witt."


End file.
